Dragonball NG The Gynopsian saga parts 1 and 2
by Thrawn the bastard
Summary: 500 years after goku disapeared the saiyjin race has grown. And there is one among them who is different. And the earth is coming under threat from a race of aliens called the Gynopsians. This is the first 3 parts of my first fic. Please Review.
1. Default Chapter

Dragonball NG

The Gynopsian Saga 

Part 1

Taka was high above the ring, he felt a cool breeze blow across his face. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Taka could hear the crowd bellow cheering, But he couldn't sense his opponent. He was out there some where, he couldn't hid for ever. Taka let his arms hang loosely by his sides with clenched fists. He took a deep breath. 

"Where is he?" Taka thought. "He must have trained hard to be able to suppress his energy this much." 

And then he felt him. He was close, very close! Taka raised his right arm just in time to block the earth shattering kick delivered by his opponent. 

Taka now swung a kick of his own at his opponent but it was blocked in return. The two of them engaged in a planet shaking battle, moving so fast that the crowd below couldn't see them. Then Taka landed a punch, then another. He sent his opponent crashing so hard to the ground that it reduced the ring to little more than a pile of rubble. 

He stayed still for a second to catch his breath before flying down onto one of the remaining scraps of the ring. 

"Don't tell me I defeated you with that!" Said Taka. "Really Ryhan, I expected more from you."

Taka and Ryhan had been rivals ever since they were little children. Ryhan was a descendent of the legendary Goku. He was told that he looked a lot like the Super Saiyjin before he disappeared those hundreds of years ago. It had been 500 years since Goku defeated the dragons and the disappeared along with the dragonballs and since then thanks to Goku and Vegeta the Sayjin race had been reborn on planet earth. Taka on the other hand was a Sayjin and a strong one too, but wasn't a descendent of either Goku of Vegeta. He was found in a crater in the woods by Ryhan's father Duell and was raised along with Ryhan and his sister. Taka didn't have any real family though. No one knows where he came from. 

Taka stared at the hole where Ryhan had landed. He wasn't down yet because Taka could feel his energy. It was rising. Very quickly.

"Agggggggghhhhhhhh!!!" A flash of golden light came from the crater and Ryhan's body burst out form it. Shards of rock flew every where and Ryhan stood there in his Super Sayjin form. 

"How do plan to beat me now Taka? Every one on this planet knows that you're the only Sayjin on this planet who can't transform into a super Sayjin."

This was true to some extent. Last time they met Taka couldn't become a Super Sayjin. But that was at the last World Martial arts tournament and Taka had learnt a lot since then. Because of this there is one thing clear about who Taka was through this and that was that he was not born of any Sayjin family on earth, every Sayjin male that was born could become Super Sayjin with little to no effort at all. It ran in both the great Sayjin house holds. Taka spent many years trying to became one but failed every time. Until now.

"That shows what you know about me then doesn't it." exclaimed Taka. He focused his energy and sure enough it started to rise. Taka smiled as he saw the look of disbelief on Ryhan's face. 

"Agggggggghhhhhhhhh!!!" Taka screamed. The crowd were cheering louder than ever, one thing that they loved every year was to watch 2 Super Sayjins battle it out. Another flash of golden light and Taka's jet black hair went golden. 

"How do you like the odds of this fight now?" Taka asked. Ryhan didn't answer. 

"How? When?" Ryhan trembled. 

Over in the crowd Duell leaned over to Absan, friend of Ryhan's and one of Vegeta's descendents. Absan had been knocked out of the ring by Taka in the semi finals.

"Can you feel that?" Duell asked.

"I hate to say it but I think he's stronger than Ryhan now, though only slightly." Absan answered.

Back in the ring Ryhan couldn't take it and more he charged towards Taka, but Taka ducked and kicked him square in the chest and sent him hurtling up in to the air. 

Pushing back behind himself with his energy Ryhan stopped himself and then launched a volley of energy blasts in to the direction where Taka was standing. The blasts exploded as they landed around Taka. Taka's image faded. 

"Damn!" muttered Ryhan. " An after affect."

Before Ryhan had time to think what to do next he was struck on the back by Taka's linked fists. He hit the ring even harder than before.

"Time for this battle to end." Taka said. "I'm going to prove to the rest of the Sayjin race that I am the best fighter out of all of us and get he respect I deserve." Taka put both his hand out in front of him. His right hand grabbed his left wrist. 

"Armageddon Cannon!" Taka shouted. This was his own special technique. Far more powerful than the Kame-Hame-Ha or the Galick Gun. 

The huge energy wave shot towards the ring and hit the ground. Ryhan flew away just in time. The ring was left as a smoking mess beneath them. 

Ryhan stopped himself about 20 meters away from Taka. The same thought crossed both there minds at the same time. The both took the same possession.

"Kame-Hame-Ha!" they both said in unison.

The two energy waves left both fighters hands at the same time. They collided in mid flight licking into on another. Taka pushed as hard as he could. This was too much for Ryhan, sweat began to run down his for head. The mass of energy began to swell. Ryhan was about to loose it. 

Taka was giving it all he had. All his thoughts were on one thing. Winning. He was nearly there. Finally after all these years he could prove that he was the best. 

Taka closed his eyes ready to fire one last burst of energy to knock Ryhan to the ground. And the for a split second Taka felt something. It was an energy stronger than any thing he had ever felt before, and it was unlike any thing he had ever felt before. It was Saiyjin energy that much was clear to him but there was something else to it, something he had never felt before. But it was immense. So strong. It was coming from down in the crowd Taka opened his eyes to see what it was that could possibly be so strong. But as quickly as it came it was gone.

Ryhan felt Taka's concentration slip and he saw this as his chance for victory. He pushed with everything he had. Taka didn't have time to respond to this all he could do was let the now weakened Kame-Hame-Ha wave of his own explode to try and stop Ryhan's.

His exploded and the force of the mid air blast knocked Ryhan's wave off course and it flew up in to space. It also knocked both himself an Ryhan out of their positions in the air above where the ring once was. Simultaneously both of them land at opposite ends of the stadium. On the grass around the now non-existent ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen." The commentators voice said over the PA system. "We have for the first time in all my years a tied match!" 

Taka listened to this announcement with the last ounce of his strength before collapsing on the ground total exhausted.

Part 2

Taka lay still as his senses came back to him. 

"I must have passed out." he thought to himself. "But where am I?" he wasn't out side that was for sure. He could no longer feel the hard grass under his back, instead he could feel a soft cushioned surface. 

He opened his eyes and the shut them again. Where ever he was it was very brightly lit and the light hurt his eyes. He rubbed his eyes, opened them again then sat up. 

He was in the hospital room of the competitors area. Ryhan was on the bed next to him still out cold. Duell was sitting between them and a skinny nurse in a skimpy white uniform was busy treating a patient who Ryhan had taken out with one punch earlier in the tournament. 

"Your awake then." Duell said. 

"You've always been good at stating the obvious." Taka replied. 

"How we miss your wit." Said Duell. "Why don't you come home. You can't keep this lone ranger act up forever you know."

"Why should I go back to the mountains with you. So I can be laughed at."

"I'm sure all the teasing will stop now you can go Super Saiyjin like every body else. And now you one of the most powerful among us I no the best. If you keep your training up you might be the first person in over a century to reach a level high than Super Saiyjin. What caused it any way."

"I did what you told me to do." Taka answered. "I concentrated on all the times the others have made fun of me for not being able to do it and it happened one day while I was training." Taka got off the bed and dressed back into his red and black fighting uniform. "And for that I thank you. But for now I just want to rest for a couple of weeks. I'll come see you all when I'm ready."

Taka walked up to the door and then he remembered the energy he had felt during the match. He turned his head to look at duel who was now looking at Ryhan's sleeping body. 

"While me and Ryhan were fighting did you fell something stronger than us? Like another person in the crowd. I was incredibly, you must have felt it." Taka asked.

"No sorry can't say I did." Duel replied. "You must have been sensing the energy of the whole crowd or something."

Taka was convinced. What he felt was stronger than the whole spiritual energy of the earth combined.

Before Taka reached it the door opened softly and a short man with long white hair and purple skin walked in. He was wearing royal red robes and he was not hiding his spiritual energy at all. He was strong. Stronger than most on Earth. 

"Excuse me." He said in a soft voice. "I need to speak to Taka and Ryhan. It is a matter of great importance." 

Taka turned around to follow this strange man into the room. The purple skinned man walked over to Ryhan and raised his hands.

"Don't worry I'm going to help him." 

Ripples of energy started to leave his hands and transfer to Ryhan. Taka and Duel knew what he was doing, Dende had done it to them enough times.

Ryhan's eyes opened and he sat up. 

"Who are you?" he asked the strange man. 

"I can't explain here." He said. "Taka please come closer. 

Taka cautiously stepped closer to the strange little man. The purple stranger reached out and placed one hand on Taka's chest and his other had on Ryhan. 

"Excuse us." said the stranger to Duell and the now puzzled nurse. 

And with that the 3 men vanished into thin air. 

Duell sat there in complete shock. 

"Instant translocation!" He before slipping off his chair in surprise and knocking himself unconscious. 

They were moving so fast that neither Taka or Ryhan could get a bearing of which direction they were travelling in. And just as quickly as it happened the three of them materialised on a strange planet with vast fields and trees. 

"I'm sorry not to have brought you hear with no explanation but I feel it was necessary." Said the purple stranger. "I am kabito-Kia, or the Supreme Kia if you will."

"You're the Supreme kia!" Ryhan said in amazement dropping to one knee. Taka stood there silently, he didn't seem to surprised.

"Yes I am and I haven't got much time." Said the Supreme Kia. "I have brought you here to the world of the Kia's to tell you about a great threat that is about to descend on earth." 

Ryhan rose to his feet. "Why have you selected us two? Its not as if we're the greatest fighters on earth or anything."

"But you are the greatest pair of fighters on earth, you may not think you are but I can assure you that you are. Before I explain I must go and wake my ancestor. Excuse me," 

The Supreme Kia took flight and flew off over there heads. Ryhan turned to Taka. 

"Can you believe where we are? No mortals have stepped foot on this planet for centuries." Ryhan said excitedly. 

"Well believe it." said Taka. He turned his back to Ryhan. 

"What's with you? Your always in a bad mood lately. In fact you've been in a bad mood since my father found you."

Taka turned to give his answer but the Supreme Kia landed next to them again. He was not alone this time, he was accompanied by a extremely elderly looking man in the same style robes as his and a very wrinkly purple face.

"Ancestor this them." Kabito-Kia said. "Right now I can explain. We brought you two here because earth is coming under threat from an alien race called the Gynopsians. They will arrive on earth in precisely one year to this day. We have selected you two to lead the earths defence force against these creatures, because you are the strongest fighters on your planet."

"Why are these things such as threat?" Taka asked. 

"The come in there thousands. They are barbaric savages who know only war. They come and colonise worlds, killing off the population and then extinguishing all the natural resources until there is nothing left and then they move on." said the elder kia. "A single worrier is not very powerful but collectively they are an almost unstoppable force." 

"What do we have to do to stop them?" Ryhan asked. 

"You Ryhan," said the older Kia. "Must tell the rest of the fighters on earth about this. Tell them to train, to train harder than they've ever trained. Taka you stay here with me for a while I wish to talk to you. The young one here will take you back Ryhan and return Taka shortly." 

"Why should I stay here with you two?" Taka spat out. He obviously wasn't buying a word these 2 were saying.

"Just you watch there Saiyjin." Said he older Kia. "Watch what Kabito-Kia here does." 

Taka stood and watched. Kabito-Kia walked over to Ryhan and put hand on his chest. A blue aura glows around the Kia. Taka watches concentrating hard on what is going on. The elder Kia sits back and smiles. 

Taka can feel something going on inside. He felt a slight burning sensation in his stomach. It started to move up to his chest. Then into his throat. Then it moved into his head. He could feel it behind his eyes. He let out a scream of pain. His eyes began to glow a deep pink colour. 

Kabito-Kia said, "Hang on Ryhan." Then he disappeared into thin air. The older Kia smiled. Taka's eyes stopped glowing.

Taka fell to his knees and gasped for breath. "What did you do to me?" He asked.

"I didn't do any thing. You did it to yourself." Replied the older Kia. 

"What do you mean?" Taka said whilst standing up. 

"Have you ever wondered who you are and where you come from Taka?" Said Old Kia. "You know that you weren't born on earth like the rest of the Saiyjins. You know that because you couldn't go super Saiyjin like they could. That means that when you were born your parent that was a Saiyjin wasn't a super Sayjin like all the ones earth. Hence you weren't born on earth."

"So where was I born then? Oh tell me oh great wise one." Taka said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I don't know where you were born." Said Old Kia. "But I do know what you are."

"What do you mean what I am?" Taka shot back. 

"I mean you not like the others on earth. Your not pure Saiyjin, though you have the attitude of one, and your not a hybrid between Sayjin and human. You are half Saiyjin and half Pomarian."

"what?" Said Taka in disbelief. "If I was half Pomarian I think I would know."

"Well you are believe me. If you want proof try to use instant translocation."

Taka stood there for a moment. He felt like saying that he didn't know that technique. He'd just seen the younger kia use it. But some thing inside him told him what to do. He raised two fingers and touched above his left eye brow. Then he thought about where he'd like to go. 

In a small flicker he disappeared and reappeared 2 meters to the left of where he was standing. 

"What the?" Taka said looking puzzled. 

"The Pomarians had a very unique ability to copy powerful fighting techniques." Said the Elder Kia. "There's your proof."

Taka stayed on the planet of the Kia's for the rest of that day. The old Kia explained to him about the Pomarian race and what great fighters they were. He said that they could even rival the Super Saiyjins in power. He described that for many 100s of years the Pomarians fought a great war against one another until they finally destroyed their own planet. 

The old Kia wasn't sure about how a Taka was half Saiyjin and half Pomarian. Especially since the Saiyjin race was wiped out 500 years before he was born. 

Taka and the 2 Kia's were walking through a beautiful forest. They were telling Taka all about the skills of the Pomarian race that made them such great fighters. 

"They excelled in armed combat." Said the old Kia. "Especially with swords."

"Yes and the could copy fighting techniques as long as the fighter was at full power when they performed it." Said the younger Kia. "They were also like the nameks and could regenerate. Their skin was armoured so this made them incredible difficult to harm any way." 

"Unfortunately Taka you seemed to have inherited the physical sate of a Saiyjin and the fighting ability of a Pomarian." The Elder Kia said. 

"So what do I do? What use was it telling me all this?" Taka asked.

"While the others train for the battle on earth in their own way I propose that you stay here and train with us." said Kabito-kia. "We'll teach you all you need to win this battle."

And so for 8 months Taka stayed on the planet of the Kia's where he trained. He Learnt how to fight with knives and swords and how to copy other fighters techniques a lot faster than before. He also pushed his Saiyjin ability to the limit. He became a Super Saiyjin 2. 

When the 8 months were up he returned to earth to find that Ryhan had also learnt how to turn Super Saiyjin 2. Taka was out raged by this and for the next 4 months trained himself even harder than ever before. 

The dreaded day was coming ever closer and all the battle worthy Saiyjin on earth were ready to fight for their home. They all meat the day before the battle to discuss their strategy for the next day. There were about 50 Saiyjins in number and about 10 human worriers. Taka couldn't help but feel that this wouldn't be enough to fight off what the Supreme Kia said to be thousands of Gynopsians. 

The dreaded day finally arrived and the fighters all lined up. They could all feel the mass of energy that was heading towards them. Many of them were armed. Duell was carrying Goku's staff which he had when he was a little boy and Absan was carrying Trunks' sword. Taka was had a range of weapons about his person. He had 2 swords, which he had made himself, on his back and 6 knives, three strapped to each leg.

The large group looked up and a collection of large round objects in the sky. From these came swarms of what looked like locust. The were too many to count. 

"This is it men." Shouted Ryhan. "Get ready."


	2. Part 3 The Battle begins

Part 3

All around Taka people started to power up. All the Saiyjins went super Saiyjin and the humans powered up to their maximum power levels. Taka thought he better do the same. He powered up. His dark eyes went green and his dark hair glowed as it went golden, his hair flashed as he went Super Saiyjin 2. 

The golden aura around his body glowed. He looked up at the sky again. The Gynopsians were getting closer and closer with every second. "I hope that this plan of his works." the thought to himself.

"Now! Fire!" shouted Ryhan. 

All around him Taka could see countless energy waves flying in to the air to meet the Gynopsian threat. He knew that Ryhan's initial plan was flawed because it required fighters to put most of their energy into their first blast. By the looks of things others had realised this too and were shooting much smaller and less powerful blasts. 

Taka raised his hands and shot a rapid succession of small energy blasts into the air. The golden balls each came into contact with a separate Gynopsian worrier and vaporised it. 

"This is going to be a push over," thought Taka. "Their all weaklings."

The chard corps' of the many dead Gynopsians fell to the desert floor. Their advance stopped suddenly. The Gynopsians hung in the air above the earth for a matter of seconds. The earths worriers braced them selves. From out of no where a mass of energy blasts shot towards their position. 

"Scrabble!" a voiced shouted from some where. 

Taka and the rest of the fighters took to the air seconds before the armada of energy balls struck their position. 

Taka turned back and looked at the area where they had been standing. A single human worrier had not escaped in time. Taka hung in the air for a second and looked at his burnt body laying motionless on the floor.

Taka turned back around to see everyone else had taken on the mass of invaders. A single Gynopsian flew down to be level with Taka. It was tall and very thin with green skin and large brown eyes. It had the same body shape as a man except that it had an extra pair of arms coming out of its lower ribcage. These arms did not have hands, instead they had very large pincers that looked like they could cleave a man in 2 if he were to get caught in them. The Gynopsian looked Taka in the eyes. Taka looked at its smooth round head and long thin neck. He smiled. The Gynopsian let out a high pitched scream. Taka raised his hand and shot a single bolt of energy at it. 

It hit the creature before it even knew what to do and sent it screaming to the ground where it landed in a heap and died. They were easy to kill but could they keep up with the shear weight of numbers that their was against them. 

Taka drew his swords from his back and flew into the mass of Gynopsians that surrounded him. He wielded his swords like a true master. He flew through a crowd of Gynopsians and sliced 4 of them in half before you could blink. 

Ryhan was not armed with anything but he seemed to be doing fine with his hands. Duell was using the ancient staff like a professional. Absan was using Trunks' sword like their was nothing to it. Unfortunately it went unnoticed that Absan fell victim to the weight of numbers the Gynopsians had against them. He was jumped from behind and was cleaved into by one of their savage pincers. 

Taka continued to fight as did every one that was still alive. Their main goal was too keep the battle away form the cities but the way the Gynopsians kept appearing that was going to be difficult. 

Taka's fine tuned senses, which came from the Pomarian part of his told him that there was only 30 of earths worriers left to fight the thousands of Gynopsians. He sliced one through the torso before flipping over him and with no effort cut another three to shreds. 

One flew towards him at full speed and he lunged forwards and stabbed it through what seemed to be his gut. He let go of the sword in the Gynopsians' gut momentarily while he struck another one with the back of his fist sending it miles towards the ground. Before Taka could retrieve his sword from the Gynopsian in front of him he got struck in the face by a Gynopsian above him. His sword fell out of his reach and it and the Gynopsian that was impaled on it fell back down towards earths surface. 

Taka arched his remaining sword at the creature that had attacked him. The tip of the blade disembowelled the alien. Taka spun the blade in a complete circle and took the legs off another unprepared Gynopsian. 

Taka could feel something growing above him. He looked up and took the head off another alien that was blocking his view. A large number of Gynopsians were sharing their energy and getting ready to launch it at Taka. He looked about, there was no one else to help him. There was only one thing to do. And that was to defend himself from this huge energy wave that was about to be launched upon him. 

Taka threw his remaining sword in a semi-circle shape and took out some of the Gynopsians gathering energy before another caught it in their pincer and snapped to blade in 2. Taka only had one option left. He put his hands out in front of him and his left hand grabbed his right wrist.

"Armageddon Cannon." He screamed. 

The Gynopsians launched their wave at the same time. The two collided and Taka was forced back with no effort. As strong as he was the collective energy of the Gynopsians above him was too much and their wave pushed his back and struck him. Taka flew uncontrollably to the ground. When he landed he caused a crater the size of a small village. 

Ryhan was doing well despite not being armed with any sort of weapon like many of the others. He dodged an energy ball thrown at him and sent one of his own back towards the Gynopsian who threw it. 

He was feeling like many of the others very overwhelmed. He guessed that there were only about 30 of the earths worriers left now. He could see his father fighting off the masses of oncoming aliens. He couldn't see Taka but he knew he wasn't gone. If Taka were to go down he would take as many of the Gynopsians with him in some way or another.

Ryhan blocked a kick from a Gynopsian with his left arm and punched it in the face with his right. The Super Saiyjins punch was too strong for the Gynopsian and its head snapped back with the impact. 

The Gynopsians weren't stronger than the Saiyjins, and they were nowhere near as good fighters as they were. The were winning the battle by shear weight of numbers. To every Saiyjin and human that was fighting there must have been at least 10'000 Gynopsians if not more. 

Ryhan span round and kicked a Gynopsian with the heel of his foot sending him hurtling into the distance. He blocked a strike from another and punched it square in the face. He heard its neck break from the force of the blow. He spun round another 180 degrees and stuck another Gynopsian in its long spindly neck with an open hand chop. Its neck bent into an unnatural V shape and it fell like a rag doll down towards the earth. 

Ryhan was begging to fell the weight of numbers closing on him. He could see now how many of them there really were. They were not all sticking to the battle field as Ryhan and the others had hoped. The majority of them were leaving heading off to the other ends of the planet to for fill their initial plan. 

Ryhan stopped to catch his breath, but he was caught off guard and hit in the stomach with an energy blast from an near by Gynopsian. The blast knocked the wind out of him. While he was down another one struck. This time he was hit at the base of his spine with the blunt edge of ones crab like pincer. He screamed in pain but was hit by a third blow from behind. Another energy blast hit him in the back and he fell at a immeasurable speed towards the earth. 

He hit the ground with a mighty thud. Ryhan lay still on the ground trying to recover his strength. He rolled on to his back and saw what must be 500 of the ruthless monsters land on top of him. They piled up one on top of the other trying to crush Ryhan and fail that deprive him of the oxygen he needed to live.

Taka lifted the rock that covered his body and stood up holding it high above his head. He looked in front of him and saw a single Gynopsian standing on the edge of the crater where he had landed. It let out a high pitched scream at him before he released the rock and it landed on the parasite before he could notice. The large rock crushed the weak Gynopsian making it look like road kill.

Taka ignited a golden aura around his body once again. He pushed off the floor and shot up into the air stopping at about 50 meters to look around. What he needed was a sword. He glanced about the battle field and saw thousand of copses littering the floor. He took a count of how many fighters there were left now. Only 6!

He looked in to the sky and saw that the Gynopsians were now flying off in all directions to try and achieve their original goal. He knew now that they had failed to protect the earth from its largest threat in 500 years. The had failed, and the Gynopsians knew this. But what was to say he shouldn't carry on fighting like the others were.

Bolts of pure energy flickered and sparked around Taka's body. The sky above him had become a deep red. He looked at the floor again and saw what he was looking for. His remaining sword was still in the gut of the Gynopsian he had stabbed earlier. 

He was about to go after it when he saw a group of 8 Gynopsians flying towards him. He decided to take them out before getting his sword, its not like it was going anywhere.

He charged towards them and used a flying kick to knock the first into a large mound of rock below. Another 2 flew towards him, he raised 2 fingers above his eye and used instant translocation to disappear and reappear behind the dumb creatures. He shot 2 energy balls, one form each hand, at them and in the blink of an eye they were gone. 

The 4th one came at him but he hit it with the back of his fist in the head and killed it out right. Whilst he was doing this another came at him from behind. He could sense it before it got there though. He kicked it high with a hook kick zoomed off in the opposite direction.

This left only three more. Taka decide now was a suitable time to get his sword. He flipped in mid air and flew with his chest facing the sky down towards the ground keeping an eye on his three remaining foes. He could see many more Gynopsians heading down towards him and the others from the sky above. He was not sure how much longer they could hold out. 

Ryhan stopped himself inches from the ground and drew 2 of the knives he had at his waist. He threw one at one of the pursuing Gynopsians and caught it square between the eyes. He cart wheeled over just as the next one was going to crash into him and he stabbed the other knife into the back of his head letting go as soon as he could feel it had done its job. The lifeless Gynopsian fell to the glided on, it's own momentum keeping it going until it crashed into the floor and slid leaving a trial of blood behind it. 

Taka saw the last one of the group close in on him. He landed a meter away from his last sword and he rolled on his shoulder in picked it up in mid role. He finished the role by cutting into the air with his sword and taking the Gynopsians legs off. 

Taka felt tired. He could feel the energy dropping right out of his body. He felt like he couldn't keep Super Saiyjin 2 up for much longer. 

He looked over his shoulder to where he could sense Ryhan's energy coming from. He saw the pile of Gynopsians, one on top of the other all lying still as more and more piled on. From the gaps between them a golden light started to flicker and Taka could feel Ryhan's energy rise. 

In a golden flash the Gynopsians around him either flew away or were eaten by the orb of energy that was surrounding Ryhan. 

Taka looked in front of himself again and saw another group of about 40 heading his way. He crouched down, clutched his sword tightly and in a flash of energy pushed off the floor and flew quicker than the eye could see towards the approaching group.

Ryhan stood on the spot trying to catch his breath. Taka landed in the dust next to him with a loud thud. Taka landed low his knee was close to his ear, his head was bowed. Dust rose around him forced up by the impact. Ryhan peered in the direction he had come from and saw a mass of Gynopsian arms, legs, heads and pincers fall from the sky. 

Taka stood up. His golden hair glowed and sparks fizzed around his Super Saiyjin body. Ryhan couldn't help but be impressed by Taka. 

Taka closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath. He gripped his sword turned to face Ryhan. Taka's orange uniform was with stained specks of blood and face was cover in small red dots. 

Before they cold say anything to each other Duell landed between them. He was followed by 2 other worriers who Taka did not know. 

"They've boxed us in." Duell said gesturing around them with his elderly hand. 

It was true the had all been forced in to a circular mountain area. The sky above them was littered with Gynopsians. The Gynopsians started to land around them. There were too many to count now, far to many for the 5 of them to handle on their own. The Gynopsians were landing on their feet around them the 5 worriers but they did not attack. It was as if they were waiting for something to happen. Perhaps for them to make the first move. 

Ryhan, Taka and the others stood in a circle facing outwards. They all took a ready fighting stance. Taka raised his sword above his head. The moment was still and silent. 

In the sky above 10 more Gynopsians flew over and landed around the remaining few. The other aliens seemed to jump out of these ones way when they landed as if they were more important. Taka looked at them. They were different from the others. Their skin was a lot paler green the others and they had small beaks rather than mouths. The largest difference was that their upper arms did not have hands. Instead from the elbow onwards they had large talons shaped like scythes.

"This doesn't look good." Said on of the younger Saiyjins. 

Taka breathed slowly. And then he screamed. The other 

followed his lead and screamed. Their small circle was engulfed with the energy of the 5 Super Saiyjins. Rocks started to rise around them dust was blowing away from them like ripples on the surface of a pond.

They all knew that this would be their last stand, that's why they had to make it count. 

Ryhan readied his hands. 

"Kame-Hame-Ha." He shouted. The beam was huge, he had put all his power into it. It tore through the crowd of Gynopsians with ease vaporising anything it came in contact with. 

The other 4 fighters scrambled. Taka was wielding his sword like a true master. He decapitated and hacked up every thing he came in contact with. But there were still too many of them. He could feel the energy of one of the Saiyjins he was not familiar with weaken and then die out. 

Taka spun round his blade a waste level cutting through the abdomen of two unsuspecting Gynopsians. He saw one of the new arrivals sore towards him. It attempted to slash him with his scythe arm, but Taka defended it easily with his sword. Taka now had to defend himself against the razor sharp talons as well as the countless Gynopsians behind him. 

He slashed at his opponent once with a horizontal slice across the chest. The wound was not deep but it was substantial enough to cripple his opponent. Taka swung the blade to his left cleaving another Gynopsian in two.

Taka looked at his now weakened foe and with out hesitation cut its pale bald head clean off. He kicked another one that came up behind him in the chest and then stabbed another in the gut. Taka pushed up off the ground and landed on a near by rock. He glanced over in Ryhan's direction.

Ryhan had two of the paler Gynopsians on him and he couldn't cope. He dodged one blow and was struck by another on the leg. Ryhan fell to his knees, he used one hand to support himself the other grasped his wound. 

The fear was visible in his eyes. One of his pale opponents raised his scythe and stabbed Ryhan through the chest. Ryhan's face was alight with pain. His hair colour faded from golden yellow to dark black. Blood started to dribble from his mouth. The Gynopsian removed its arm and Ryhan's body fell to the floor, where it stayed motionless. 

Taka felt a rage greater than anything he had ever felt before build inside of him.

"RYHAN!!!" He shouted loud enough so the whole world could hear. 

A huge well of energy started to gather around Taka. He started to sweat., his breathing became deep, his eyes started to glow a deep pink.

He could feel something burning inside of him. And then he started to change.

Duell and the other young Saiyjin could feel Taka's energy rising. Duell had lost his will to fight on now his son had fallen. All the Gynopsians were distracted by what was happening to Taka. 

Duell flew over to the other Saiyjin and grabbed him by the arm. "I don't like the look the of this. Lets get out of here while we still can. We'll go to Dende's watch tower it'll be safe there."

Far on away from earth on the picturesque world of the Kia's the 2 Supreme Kia's had been watching of the battle through a crystal ball. 

"Just as we thought all was lost and this starts to happen." The younger one said with an air of excitement of in voice. "But what is happening to him?"

"What's happening is that Taka's Pomarian blood is kicking in again." The Elder one answered. "Like the Saiyjins the Pomarians had a transformation that they would undergo to become more powerful. But unlike the Saiyjins they had no control over when it would happen. I didn't think he had it in him personally cause he needs a Pomarian body for the transformation to hold."

Taka felt like his insides were on fire. His eyes were glowing red. Pain shot through his body. In a massive flare of bright energy Taka's body was engulfed by the swirling flames. 

His muscles bulged with power. And then he stretched out and screamed with the unbearable pain. The energy around him exploded and clouds of smoke and dust hid Taka in his new form from the view of the Gynopsians. 

The shroud started to settle and Taka was no full visible to the crowds around him as well as to the many on lookers in the other world. 

Taka still looked like a Super Saiyjin, his hair was still gold and very spiky but his eyes were no longer green, they were a deep red. He ran his tongue over his teeth and he could feel that all his teeth had become very sharp. His hands very different too. His knuckles were dull and black and his were as hard as steel. The sides of his hand and his forearms had been replaced with what appeared to be razor sharp blades and his finger nails were no longer a light pinkie colour they were long and black and very sharp looking. 

Taka could feel inside him self that his bone structure had changed, not it shape but in what it was made of. It felt like his whole skeleton was now made of metal. 

He raised his head and let out a high pitched scream, even louder than the Gynopsians could. He looked around at the thousands of helpless creatures that surround him. He hovered slightly off the ground and then shot off into the crowd of aliens.

The elder Kia looked through the crystal ball. "He's gone prime evil." He said. "it's the transformation that the Pomarians used to do and now he's not only done it but he's done it whilst Super Saiyjin combining the two great powers. He should be unstoppable!"

Gynopsians flew left and right, Taka flew through the crowd hurling each one he came into contact with uncontrollably into the air. He flew in a straight line through the crowd before bursting out of high in to the sky. 

Gynopsian body parts flew every where. Three of the elite Gynopsians flew to try and stop him. He blocked there attacks with their scythe arms quite easily. The metal through out his body seemed to be indestructible as he used his forearms to block everything blow the sent at him. 

Taka was already board of this game. He pushed out with his energy in all directions and sent his deadly assailants into the other world. 

Taka looked down at the battle field. A small smile came across his face. He raised both hand in front of him and angled them both so his fingers were pointing to either side of him. In each had a tiny ball of highly concentrated energy emerged, they were no mo that an inch in diameter each. Taka aimed them at the sea of Gynopsians below and fire them both.

The 2 energy balls struck the floor and exploded causing as much damage each as a small nuclear bomb. Taka watched the explosion before diving back down to continue the fight with his hands. 

He used the razor sharp blades to kill Gynopsian after Gynopsian. He kicked one high and square in the face and spun round back fisting another with his rock hard knuckles. 

Taka stretched out both his hands in front of him an shot an energy beam that tore through the mass of Gynopsian. Taka once again pushed out with his energy in all directions clearing the area around himself. 

He was about the fly up into the sky when he started to fell pain again. This time it was even more unbearable than it was before. It was as if his body was breaking up. He looked at his arms, where the blades were on his forearms he was bleeding. He felt as if his body couldn't handle this amount of power. He had heard story about how hard it was to stay in Super Saiyjin 3 form, but he'd never heard about any thing like this. 

Taka fell on to his hands and knees. He didn't know what was going on. Blood was now running out of every gap in his body. The pain was too great for him to bear any longer. Taka tried to reverse the transformation but he couldn't, he was still enraged by Ryhan's death. 

Despite the pain Taka shot up from he feet and continued to fight 3 more Gynopsians over the thought of Ryhan, who had been circling him fear and confusion. 

But once again Taka fell to his knees. This was clearly the Pomarian part of him acting up but he did not know how to control it.

He had to continue to fight he must save the earth for these creatures. These were his last thoughts before his Saiyjin body finally gave into the Gynopsian power and Taka collapsed on the desert floor. Where he lay still and motionless.


End file.
